


Horde

by KingLoptr (Aestridr)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, One-Shot, ridiculous amount of children, well i guess it isn't really a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestridr/pseuds/KingLoptr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's so many children now. Thor doesn't mind more. Loki can't bring himself to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horde

**Author's Note:**

> This was a self-indulgent ramble that I decided to publish. I don't know. Don't look at me ~ (no beta)  
> (i never have a beta, damn)

~~~~

"Thor..."

  
Loki's voice is calm but also relatively hesitant as he approaches his husband and king, as if what he had to say would be somewhat daunting, even for him. As resilient as the Thunderer was against nearly everything, some things could be surprising no matter how often they occurred.

Thor pauses in the middle of his meal; Loki had approached him alone, and at the moment Thor is alone too, merely snacking really. But it's a lot of food, and now that Thor peers at Loki he sees Loki looks mildly ill, pale. He also looks exhausted, like he doesn't know what to think about the words resting on his tongue and doesn't know how to say them.

Thor stands sharply, forgetting about his meal, not wanting to eat it if Loki felt as ill as he looked upon glancing at it.

"What is it? Tell me. We've been through this, we do not need to have secrets or hesitance, just tell me." Thor says all at once, and he watches Loki raise a slow hand to his middle.

"I'm...I'm carrying. Again. And it's been so many years, I thought we were done, I--"

Thor's face splits into a grin. A wide, wide grin it is, because this is child #50.

Fifty.

 _F i f t y_.

But Thor is near laughing with joy.

"This is normal!" He exclaims first, and then he IS laughing. And Loki swallows nervously as he stares. Maybe after so many of these revelations Thor has finally lost it. He himself couldn't believe it at first--it wasn't as if he'd planned on producing so many children. No matter what he knew his lifespan to be, he still hadn't planned on this. It's just that Thor was irrisistable and the both of them insatiable. They were an absolute detriment to each other. At least this time it wouldn't result in deaths, but rather, life. A burst of life. Abundance. And Loki could never tell if this was too much for him or not.

Perhaps they were always meant to be either destruction or creation. They were either a disaster en masse or too productive to be real.

  
And Thor--Thor hadn't planned this either, Loki didn't think, but Thor was still a fertility god of sorts. And Loki incidentally happened to be far too fertile for his own good. Their combination was explosive.  
And he supposes they should've learned after child 20 that Loki was capable of simply breathing the wrong way and conceiving. Loki's magic didn't help matters. Instead of shielding him from anything it made him somewhat more vulnerable to conception. Yet, Loki thankfully was able to have several preventive measures magicked around him to prevent him off-handedly creating the children of mere spores, plants, airborne life, all manner of foreign methods of reproduction. Loki'd warned Thor many times that being a creature of magic like he was, he could possibly bear elemental offspring without even trying.

Daunting information to say the least.

But with each other, Thor and Loki tended to throw caution to the wind. He knew not why he continued to be surprised. His first pregnancy was one child. He hadn't been surprised by it really, despite the upset it threw into his usual life, his routine and his attitude. But it happened again, and his second was three. His third was four, and his fourth was two. He should've known to stop, employ every preventive measure he knew of if he disliked it. He supposed he didn't, then. Thor certainly didn't mind. And there wasn't much that could keep Thor from taking root at any rate, at least not to Loki's knowledge. 

And they _didn't stop fucking_.

And In fact, Loki presumed subconsciously that Thor loved having a constantly pregnant partner. Subconsciously, maybe he loved it for himself too. That didn't stop him from being nervous every time he came to tell Thor that he was going to bear more. Somewhere in the middle, they'd married. Thor refused to take anyone else at his side, and it wasn't just because there was a certain amount of children already.

Loki felt like he'd taken too long to comprehend what he'd actually gotten himself into, what with sharing the throne and sharing Thor's bed and seemingly _unable to stop getting pregnant._ It happened too fast. ('Fast' was a relative term and he knew it)

  
But Thor is hugging him now, kissing his forehead, hugging him again carefully around the waist and laughing, jovial in his ear.

"We're creating a large, capable royal family. You are incredible."

Loki's heart swells in his chest at the words.

"You smell like the meats you're eating, it's making me nauseous." He complains if only for good measure, so he doesn't seem so pleased. Being so content with Thor like this had never been his goal, only something that happened unawares. But the warmth Thor radiates while wrapping those thickly muscled arms around him makes him sigh, and he's ready to endure another set of months nurturing whichever number of yet nameless heirs Thor's managed to pump him full of this time. They'd developed so much protective magic and routine care schedules that it was a no-brainer by now. It isn't as if he's worried. He only constantly keeps thinking back to how in the nine realms he'd reached this state in his life.

One too many times falling prey to to Thor's ceaseless kindness.

One too many times enjoying the changes in his life from depravity and anger, right into care and excess and a few accidents, the ones that led to their first 10 or so children.

It was far too many years learning to trust Thor and abandon vitriol. But it was done.

 

As if on cue, the double doors at the far end of the mostly vacant feasting hall are thrown open, several of their children (20 or 30) spilling through, flanked by 8 caregivers, 2 guards, Lady Sif, and Fandral.

"One of them spied you doing your magic to figure out the news, Loki. And she ran and told her siblings. That she could find." Sif calls to the pair with a small grin, grabbing two over-excited little ones by the hand and helping escort them to their parents. Thor is beaming and exclaiming and then suddenly pulling Loki to his side and kissing him. He then kneels and gathers up a group of his offspring in a big embrace. At least five of them pile onto his back and shoulders. Thor laughs and laughs. He stands, young children _dripping_ off of him, hanging to his arms, dropping off and clinging to his legs.

"More family. I shall never tire of this." Thor is in bliss.

Loki keeps the hand laid on his stomach and rubs absently. He has so many years left of fertility in his life, and this is frightening to him, just a bit, no matter how joyful most everyone else seemed once they got used to it. It's still his body and at times it's psychologically a burden he has trouble overcoming.  
But, he still smiles. Thor is always positively overjoyed. Many of the children currently present are almost old enough to be considered in their teen years, judging by their appearance if they were on Midgard. They hold the youngest ones, grinning at their parents, herding the toddlers, hugging Thor and then Loki in droves. Though his baser instincts want to try, Loki can't exactly find a true word of complaint inside himself.

~~~~

Once Thor gets Loki alone again, he sits him down, still brimming over with joy and grinning broadly as he kneels between Loki's knees at the edge of the bed. He presses two large hands to Loki's still narrow abdomen and gazes up at him. This was the drill.  
"How many do you think there are?" Thor asks, rubbing small circles against Loki's skin. Loki sighs as if agitated, but he isn't, not really, and Thor knows it. It's just that this Loki's 19th pregnancy. Thor knows Loki is used to this, but he supposes he can't tell if Loki still outright enjoys it. Maybe not like the 3rd or 4th times. And, the 10th time gives him several pleasant memories. He'll have to wait and see.

Loki keeps it to himself that his constant productivity is a source of unimaginable pride, and having Thor belong only to him in this way will never stop pleasing him. He leans down to kiss Thor lightly, a kiss that Thor deepens as he rises to lay Loki down on the bed.

"I don't know how many. I won't know for a few weeks." Loki states.

Thor hums a little, snuggles up to him, holding him thoroughly and firmly until Loki has to stop Thor's nuzzling. "You know I am not unlike a cat. Be careful of fucking me for a couple months, lest I conceive more along with what's already there." He warns, just like he's had to the past 5 times. 5 times ago, they hadn't known. Loki had been 3 months pregnant, and because of the fact that they hadn't stopped fucking, he had gotten a 3rd child along with the two already there. Superfetation. Loki had cursed his eccentric biology, and had to resign himself to a very strange gestation period.

Thor listened to him now though. Somewhat.

"But I can still fuck you. We must simply be careful." Thor murmurs against his ear, and Loki sighs, rolls his eyes.

"Yes.." He agrees. Why Thor is so attracted to him in his child-bearing months escapes him every time. He supposes he could blame Thor's role as a symbol of fertility in every form. But whenever he truly thought about it, he didn't mind. They have hundreds and hundreds of years left in their lifespan, and if they continue like this then their amount of offspring will grow to unreal proportions. And the thought thrills him even as it puts a hitch in his throat, just as Thor's arms tighten around him possessively.  
He wonders if he should even let Thor any closer; Thor is absently mouthing warm and attentive kisses across his throat and cheek, and he is barely holding himself back, and Loki can read the desire off of him. The mere thought of Loki bringing more children into the realms has Thor wanting to bodily celebrate. Loki accommodates, wanting that particular form of relief as well, but yet again he knows that they aren't being very careful. He's not sure if he cares anymore, as long as Thor is his, and keeps loving what they've become.

Loki is good at taking what feels best to him, in any given moment.

 _"I have an army..."_ Loki thinks to himself, and he can't help uttering a breathless laugh of ironic wonder.


End file.
